


Just look into the sky (and it becomes you)

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: When Matteo gets home there’s a package in their mailbox. He isn’t expecting anything. There have been no late-night online shopping sprees, and there aren’t any people in his life who live far enough away that they’d have to send him things by mail.The envelope isn’t all that strange, though. Matteo does share his flat with three other people, it could be any of their packages. That is until Matteo finds the note from their mailman. The note's scribbled on one of those cards the post uses to communicate that you weren’t home when they were trying to deliver something, or whatever.The note reads:Hi! I accidentally put the wrong package in your mailbox! My sincere apologies. Could you please put it in the right mailbox? Thank you so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by true events! My friend Eve got a card in her mailbox from the mailman all "Oops, my bad! Could you bring this to the right house?" She just brought it to the right house (like the good person she is!) and there was no actual meet cute though lmao but our friend Steph was all "ficspo??" and yes: ficspo. 
> 
> I was actually writing something else (story of my life) and then I saw these tweets and this just immediately came to mind. 
> 
> Title from the beautiful "8896" by Låpsley

When Matteo gets home there’s a package in their mailbox. It’s a medium-sized, white padded envelope that sits quite snugly in the mailbox, surrounded by a bunch of bills. 

Matteo isn’t expecting anything. There have been no late-night online shopping sprees (that he can remember), and there aren’t any people in his life who live far enough away that they’d have to send him things by mail.

The envelope isn’t all that strange, though. Matteo does share his flat with three other people, it could be any of their packages. That is until Matteo finds the note from their mailman. The note's scribbled on one of those cards the post uses to communicate that you weren’t home when they were trying to deliver something, or whatever. 

The note reads:

_Hi! I accidentally put the wrong package in your mailbox! My sincere apologies. Could you please put it in the right mailbox? Thank you so much._

The handwriting looks slightly erratic and the _so much_ is underlined three times. Matteo turns over the envelope to read the address. It’s not even his street. Matteo sighs and thinks about putting everything back in their mailbox and leaving one of his roommates to deal with this.

Thing is though, Hans hasn’t been home in days. He’s met some new guy and they’re going through some sort of honeymoon phase at his house (Matteo is forever grateful it’s not happening at their place.) Matteo doesn’t think Linn has ever checked the mail. He isn’t sure if she has a key, or if she even knows where the mailbox is. Mia is always in and out, so she’s his best gamble at the moment, but he can never be sure when she’ll be at Alex’ and when she’ll be home.

With another quite dramatic groan, Matteo slams their mailbox shut and starts his trek to the package’s rightful home.

\---

It’s not as far as Matteo had feared, it’s basically just around the corner and he’s at the right house in under two minutes. _I could always become a mailman_ , Matteo thinks to himself as he double checks if the name on the envelope is the same as the one on the mailbox, _I’d already do better than this one_.

“You’re welcome, David Schreibner,” Matteo mumbles as he tries to put the package in the mailbox and – fails.

The padded envelope is slightly too thick, and he’s afraid that if he puts any more pressure behind it, it might _break_ something. He’s not sure what’s in this thing and he’d rather not be responsible for the cost of it if it breaks on his (unwanted and unasked for) watch.

“Fuck,” he tells the package. “Fuck,” he repeats to the freakishly small slot of the mailbox.

Reluctantly he goes up to the door and rings the doorbell.

Nobody answers.

“Fuck,” he tells the door.

Matteo has to check every single nook and cranny of his backpack until he eventually finds one of those useless IKEA pencils, a souvenir from a recent Saturday trip to IKEA with the boys. He fishes out a random, old receipt and jots down a message for this David Schreibner dude.

_Hello, random story: the mailman accidentally wrongly delivered your package to me, and it won’t fit in your mailbox. This is my address if you want to pick it up._ He puts his address on it and signs it _Matteo_. 

Matteo puts the receipt in the mailbox and makes his way back down to his place, envelope under his arm. Once he arrives upstairs he puts the envelope on the catch-all table in the hallway, and goes into the kitchen to make some well-deserved dinner.

It isn’t until Matteo lies down in bed to go to sleep that night, that he realizes the receipt he used to write the message on was probably for the 2+1 sale on lube he came across last week. He spends the next ten minutes staring at the ceiling in horror, _praying_ that when this guy comes to pick up his package, one of the others will open the door and handle it so he never, ever in his life has to face David Schreibner.

\---

No such luck.

When Matteo gets home the next afternoon, there’s another note in his mailbox. This one is signed David, and written on a blank piece of paper like normal people would use to communicate with strangers.

_Hello, tried the bell but no one answered. I can try again tomorrow, or if you want to bring it over there should be someone home the rest of the day._

Last night’s humiliation still fresh on his mind, Matteo thinks: forget that, and goes about the rest of his day, only thinking about the package once or twice. 

\---

“What if there’s money in there?” Carlos asks. “Cash money, dude.”

“In a random, padded envelope?” Matteo asks.

They’re playing a round of FIFA and Matteo thinks Carlos is talking shit to throw off Matteo’s concentration just cause he’s losing again.

“It’s weird that it’s an unmarked envelope,” Abdi pipes up.

“What do you mean?” Jonas asks.

“Well, usually there’d be like a brand name or whatever if this came from an online shop, right?” 

“Doesn’t unmarked usually mean that it’s something kinky?” Carlos asks, gleeful.

Matteo remembers the receipt incident and says: “Guys, come on, it’s just a package.”

“Yeah, but there could be _anything_ in there, is the fun,” Carlos insists.

“Something kinky,” Abdi laughs.

“Or something valuable,” Carlos adds.

“Or something really, really boring,” Jonas shrugs.

“Dude, it’s the not knowing, is what I’m saying,” Carlos rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, is what I’m saying,” Matteo counters. “Besides, he knows where it is, he has my address. I can’t open it so I guess we’ll just never know what’s in there.” 

Matteo ends up winning the game because the guys start placing bets on what’s in the envelope. 

\---

When Matteo gets home from dinner with Jonas the next evening, Linn is in the living room. 

"Matteo," she calls out. "Something very strange happened earlier."

"Oh?" Matteo asks. "What happened?"

"Some _guy_ was at the door. He wanted our mail."

"Oh!" Matteo says, relieved. "David Schreibner?"

" _Yes_ ," Linn replies. "How did you know?" 

"Well, because we have one of his packages here. You gave it to him, right?" 

Linn still looks confused. "I thought he was some sort of scammer," she says. “He looked fishy.” 

" _Fishy_? Didn't you see-" Matteo walks back out into the hallway to see that the package is still where he left it on the table by the door. "No. You didn't."

Linn has followed him to the hallway and is looking at the package. "That's his?"

"Yeah," Matteo groans. 

"You didn't tell us," Linn tells him and true. 

"Fuck, okay." 

The guys’ comments stayed with him most of the day, so now he’s unsure what to do. What if something important or valuable is in the envelope? What if this guy is desperately waiting for whatever is in there? 

"I guess I'll go and bring it to him," Matteo tells Linn. 

She shrugs and goes back to the living room. 

Okay then. 

\---

When Matteo gets to the house, he can see people through the half-open windows, lots of them. He can hear them talking, and there’s music playing as well. He hesitates for a second, but people seem to still be arriving at whatever kind of party is going on, and before he knows it there are three women standing behind him. He can't really give himself any more time to ring the doorbell. 

A woman with long, dark hair opens the door and shoots Matteo a confused look before beaming at the people behind him and telling them: "Hi, come on in, come in!" 

Matteo steps to the side to let the women pass and watches them exchange hugs and kisses with the woman at the door. 

"Hi," she greets Matteo, it sounds like a question. 

"Yes, hi," he says. "I'm actually looking for David Sch-"

"Oh yeah, come on in, sorry," she tells him. "He's in here somewhere." 

She leaves him in the hallway of a strange house full of strange people. 

This party isn't anything like the parties he and his friends used to throw when they were still in high school. There's music playing, but at a volume that still allows you to have a conversation with the other guests. People are standing around in groups of three or four, and nobody is dancing. A table's set up with snacks and drinks - but they're actual _food_ snacks and not the chips and nuts they used to get. The booze looks more high-end as well. 

Some people have started looking at him, questioningly. Matteo guesses most of them know each other, and he probably sticks out like a sore thumb in his jeans-and-shirt combo. He isn't sure what his hair is doing at the moment either, so it might not be too great. 

"Hi," a guy walks up to Matteo, hopefully saving him from further awkwardness. "Laura said someone was here for me," he trails off. 

"Oh, you're David?" Matteo asks.

"Yes," David says. "And you are?"

"I'm Matteo, I'm-" he holds up the package. "I'm the guy who has your stuff."

"Oh!" David says, excitedly taking his envelope. 

"I was at your place earlier," David says. "But your uhm girlfriend?" he tries. 

"No," Matteo says. "No, roommate." 

"Your roommate then," David says. "I think she was this close to calling the police so I left again."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell everyone that if you came by the package was right there by the door."

"Oh well," David smiles. "At least I have it now."

"Sorry it took so long," Matteo shrugs. 

"No, not your fault," David says. "Hey, do you want to stay and have a drink?"

"Uhm," Matteo says, looking around the house again. 

"Stay for a thank you drink," David urges. 

"I mean," Matteo starts. "Yeah, sure."

"Great," David beams at him. He's really a very attractive guy, even more so when he smiles like that. Matteo tries not to think too much about the lube receipt. 

David steers him to the drinks table and makes him a drink. "Here, try this.”

Matteo takes a sip and hums in thanks. They stand by the table, just looking at each other for a second, and for some reason, it gets a bit too intense, a bit too quickly for Matteo.

Matteo tries to break the tenseness by saying: "If you have to go mingle... You don't have to stay here with me."

"Oh, no," David waves off his concern. "This is my sister's party. These aren't actually my friends. I won’t be missed." 

"Oh, was that your sister who answered the door?" Matteo asks, taking another sip and trying to make it seem like he's not invested in that answer. 

"Yeah," David smiles. "My roommate is my sister." 

"So what's in the envelope?" Matteo blurts out when the silence (which probably couldn't have gone on for more than three seconds) gets too much for him again. 

"Want to go find out?" David asks him.

“Sure,” Matteo says. In for a penny, and all that. Maybe he can settle the bet the boys have going on as well. 

\---

David leads Matteo up to his bedroom where the, already sensibly quiet music, doesn't quite reach. It's more of a very soft background noise at this point. 

David rolls his desk chair from underneath his desk and motions at Matteo to have a seat, he grabs some scissors from his desk and sits down on his bed himself. 

"Alright, let's see what you've been stashing for me," David says. 

Matteo sits down in the chair and says: "This isn’t going to traumatize me or anything, right? I mean, we only just met and that’s a suspiciously nondescript envelope." He’s trying to give David an out here in case he doesn’t actually want to show Matteo what’s in there. 

"Pretty confident," David says. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"The kind who takes random strangers up to his room," Matteo quips back without thinking.

"Maybe I thought it best you found out about that straight away, hm?" 

_Ha, straight,_ Matteo thinks. Luckily he can keep that in though. 

David takes the scissors and carefully cuts open the envelope. 

"You have a tiny mailslot by the way," Matteo blurts out. 

David looks up from the envelope and kind of, helplessly, bursts out laughing. 

David's laugh is contagious, or maybe it's just that this whole situation is kind of _absurd_ , but Matteo finds himself laughing right alongside this guy he just met twenty minutes ago. 

"What a _strange_ thing to say," David tells him. 

"I don't know," Matteo replies. "I've been holding on to this envelope so long now, maybe the pressure of finally knowing what's in it, is getting to me." 

"Maybe," David agrees, still chuckling slightly. "Okay, are you ready then?" He asks Matteo seriously. 

"Yes," Matteo says. 

"Are you sure? Do you want to say goodbye first or...?"

"Just open it already, Jesus," Matteo rolls his eyes, smiling. 

"Okay, here it goes," David says, slowly opening the envelope where he cut it before taking out some bubble-wrapped shape. 

"How fragile is this thing?" Matteo wonders. The envelope was padded as well and now the bubble wrap. He's suddenly happy he didn't decide to use extra force to shove whatever it is down the mailslot. 

"My godmother is just careful," David shrugs, using the scissors to cut open the bubble wrap. 

"Your godmother?" Matteo asks. 

"Yeah, she sent me this." David unwraps the bubble wrap and presents Matteo with five paintbrushes. 

"All that," Matteo says. “For five tiny brushes?"

David shrugs, eyes glinting with his smile. "She's a careful woman."

"So you're uhm an artist?" Matteo asks, eyes flitting around the room again. 

He'd taken a quick look when they got there, but he hadn't wanted to be impolite and stare at everything. He allows his eyes to take everything in a little more detailed now though. There are several pieces of art on the walls, as well as supplies on the desk his chair was sat at before his host pulled it out for him. Mostly, it looks like a normal bedroom for someone around Matteo's age. There's a funky looking clock on his bedside table and his walls are a pale green. He's got a big bed, Matteo's brain supplies out of nowhere. 

"I like art," David shrugs. "I like creating things. All the cliché things creative people like to say, I guess."

"Those yours then?" Matteo asks, pointing at the walls. 

"Yeah," David says. 

Matteo gets up to go and have a closer look: "These are really good, I like them."

"Thank you," David says, coming to stand next to Matteo. "Can you spot the naked lady in this one?"

" _What_?" Matteo asks, squinting at the painting. He looks at it intensely for a full three minutes before he has to say: "No, where?" 

"Hah, kidding," David says. "Made you look though, didn't I?"

"I'm not really," Matteo says, before he can change his mind, "into naked ladies."

David smiles at him and says: "And yet you looked." 

"I mean," Matteo shrugs. "Obviously." 

They're stuck just looking at each other again for a little while, just like they had been at the drinks table. Matteo's the first one to look away, again, eyes going back to David's bed where his brushes are waiting now. "So yeah," Matteo starts. Wondering if this is where they say goodbye. 

Before he can say anything else, though David asks: "Do you want to get out of here?" 

"Huh?"

"I'm really in the mood for ice cream," he elaborates. "I know a great place near here, at the park?" 

"Scoops?" Matteo asks. "I love that place."

"So you want to?" David asks. 

"Uhm, yeah," Matteo says, because why not? "Sure."

\---

When they leave David's room, David gets stopped several times by people who want to talk to him, making Matteo believe that maybe he wasn't as honest as he could've been when he told Matteo that this was solely his sister's party and nobody would want to talk to him. 

"Laura, I'm going out for a bit," he tells the woman who opened the door for Matteo. 

"Oh, okay," she says before looking at Matteo with a smile. "Who's your friend then?"

"I'm Matteo," Matteo introduces himself. He doesn't know how to say _we're not really friends_ without making it weird, so he doesn’t say anything. 

"He had my package," David tells his sister, and she seems to know the story cause she goes: "Oh," and for some reason starts laughing. "Oh, so that worked out then."

"It worked out," David tells his sister, shooting her a look Matteo couldn't possibly start to decipher. It's a sibling thing, he's seen it happen before. 

He's just going to stay out of it. 

\---

The sun's started setting, painting the sky a beautiful mix of pinks swirled into the clouds. The oppressive heat of the day has given way to a much more pleasant temperature, and Matteo's about to have ice cream with a guy he just met. Not the worst Friday night he could imagine, but definitely a strange one. 

"What's your favorite season?" David asks him out of nowhere. "Mine is probably autumn," David goes first. "The leaves and all the colors. Yours?"

"Summer probably," Matteo shrugs. "But I mean: on nights like this, when it's not too hot, and the sky is all beautiful and stuff." 

"On nights when there’s ice cream on the horizon?" David asks, before agreeing: "It is really nice out."

When they get to the ice cream parlor, there's a group of about seven kids ordering so they have plenty of time to look at all the flavors and pick what they want. 

"Do you already know what you want?" Matteo asks. "Or are you the kind of person who always gets the same flavor?"

David shrugs. "What's so bad about knowing what you like?"

"I knew it," Matteo says. 

"You always get something else then?" David asks. 

"I've tried most flavors here, yeah." 

"Which one are you going to go for today then?"

"Something pink or red," Matteo decides. 

"You want a pink or red ice cream? That’s the important part, the color?" David asks, checking. 

"Yeah, by color is a valid way of choosing your ice cream flavor." 

"Uhu," David says. 

The queue's moving along and David ends up ordering stracciatella. It's a good option, but it’s kind of playing it safe. Matteo goes for strawberry himself and follows David to a booth in the corner of the parlor, away from the rowdy group of seven. 

"I can feel you judging me from all the way over there," David says. 

"No, no," Matteo shrugs. "It's all good." 

"It _is_ good," David agrees. 

"Just a bit," Matteo shrugs. 

"A bit what?" 

"A bit vanilla," Matteo smiles. 

They continue talking for the next couple of hours. David asks him about what he does and what his roommates are like. Matteo asks David about school and about his art. Matteo doesn't think he's ever met someone he could talk to this easily this quickly. It's not like he's a big talker in general, but for some reason he wants to tell David things. He wants to make David laugh like he is right now, telling him about something really stupid Abdi said the other day. 

"Your friends sound like they're insane," David chuckles. “But in a good way."

"In the best way,” Matteo agrees.

"Hey guys," the girl behind the register calls out to them. "Don't mean to rush you but we're closing in about ten minutes."

David looks back at Matteo and raises his eyebrows. "Do you want to grab another cone and finish it in the park?" 

Matteo grins: "Only if I can pick out your flavor."

"If I can choose yours," David shrugs. 

Matteo gets David tutti frutti and David gets him Snickers. They walk into the park, where the street lights illuminate the path for them. It's been dark out for a while now, but there's still plenty of people walking around, either using the park as a short cut or hanging around on the benches or by the lake. 

"Did I choose well?" David asks. 

Matteo has a taste and has to admit that, yeah. It's pretty good. "Want to try it?" He asks, handing over David his cone, who in turn gives him the tutti frutti. 

"Oh wow, that's sweet," Matteo says. "Good though, I chose well." 

David laughs. "What's your ultimate favorite flavor then? Ever. If you had to choose and you could only ever have that flavor ever again."

Matteo shrugs. "I don't know."

"No, you have to choose," David insists. 

"You choose, you lose," Matteo tells him. 

"You suck at this game," David lets him know. 

"We're playing a game?" Matteo asks. 

"Kind of, a getting to know each other game."

"And your first question was: what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Matteo criticizes. 

"I felt like it was appropriate given our location," David says. "Why? What would your first question be?" 

Matteo shrugs: "I don't know. Do you have any pets? Do you know how to drive? What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

"That's three questions," David tells him, taking another bite from his ice cream. 

"Go big or go home," Matteo shrugs with a smile. 

"Well, I don't have any pets, but I had a bunny when I was a kid, she died when I was thirteen. I do know how to drive but I don't have a car. And I had to move and change schools in my senior year cause people kept giving me shit for being trans." 

Matteo doesn't know what to say for a second. "Fuck," he settles on after a while.

"It's okay," David smiles at him. "The bunny had a good, long life." 

Matteo lets out a huff of a laugh, happy that David doesn’t seem upset with him over the thoughtless question. It’s just that Matteo hadn’t really thought David would’ve replied that seriously. 

"When my parents got a divorce my dad moved back to Italy and I haven't seen him since. My mom wasn't well, so I had to go live on my own at 17," Matteo says. It’s only fair he tells David his shit as well, if David trusted him with his shit. 

"Fuck," David echoes. 

Matteo shrugs and smiles at him. "It's okay, other than that I've had a good, long life." 

"Still sucks," David acknowledges. 

"Still sucks," Matteo agrees. 

David offers him a bite from his ice cream again and they switch cones. 

"You ask the questions from now on," Matteo says. "I suck, obviously." 

David shrugs, "I mean, if the aim was to get to know each other better I'd say that one did the trick. And we're still here.”

"In the park?" Matteo asks. 

David shrugs. "In the park together, getting to know each other." 

"Where else would I want to be on this Friday night?" Matteo asks. 

\---

They cross the park and make it back to the corner where their streets meet. Their hands are sticky from where the ice cream dripped while they were too busy talking or laughing to eat. It's getting late and Matteo's tired. He got at least seven mosquito bites in the park and all the sugar from the ice cream's made him thirsty. 

He really doesn’t want to say goodbye and go home yet though. 

"Think the party is still going?" Matteo asks. 

David checks his phone and says: "It's almost 1:00 in the morning. I think most people have gone home now, except for the die-hards of course." 

“Of course,” Matteo repeats. 

They stand there for a while, not really saying anything. Matteo thinks maybe David doesn’t want to go home yet either. 

"Want to come back to my place for a bit? Wash our hands?" He asks, wiggling his sticky fingers at David. "Have a beer or something?"

"Is your roommate gonna call the police on me?" David asks. 

"If you're my guest?" Matteo asks. "She wouldn't dare."

\---

They try to be quiet when they make it to Matteo’s. They toe off their shoes in the hallway and Matteo carefully closes the door behind him. 

"In here," Matteo whispers, leading David to the bathroom. 

They wash their hands, standing side by side at the sink. David's elbow bumps into Matteo’s and their eyes meet in the mirror. Matteo isn't sure why, but they burst out laughing, trying to shush each other again as Matteo turns off the tab. There’s just something giddy about this strange night. 

They share the towel. David doesn't wait for Matteo to be done, just sort of sticks his own hands in there, rubbing them dry alongside Matteo. Their fingers touch and Matteo hates to even acknowledge it to himself but it makes something stutter in his chest. 

When Matteo looks back up at David, they're standing closer than he remembers. Or maybe he took another step forward, maybe David did. He really couldn’t say. Matteo swears it's David who leans in to kiss him first, though. 

His lips are sweet and sticky from the ice cream. Matteo runs his tongue over David's bottom lip and David surges forward even more. The forgotten towel is stuck between their bodies as Matteo puts one hand on David's side and the other on his arm. David puts his damp hands in Matteo's hair. 

They make it to his bedroom, as quietly as they can. They shush each other again, making each other laugh quietly, until the bedroom door is closed and locked behind them and they're back to kissing instead.

Matteo's bedroom is a bit of a mess, and he keeps the lights off except for the lamp on his bedside table. He shoves a pile of clothes off his bed, feeling himself flush a bit in embarrassment, before taking a hold of David and kissing him again. They make it to the now cleared bed, and David pulls Matteo on top of him. 

Kissing David is one of the more exhilarating things Matteo has done in so long. Apparently it's making him a bit stupid though, because he has to stop kissing him for a second to whisper into his shoulder: "I don't have any condoms." 

David stills for a second. Matteo clings onto him a bit harder, as if he could (or would want to) bodily keep David there even if _that_ was off the table. 

"Well," David says eventually. "You didn't think of picking those up when you were on your lube run?" 

"Oh my god," Matteo whispers, horrified. 

David is shaking now, and Matteo is 100% sure it's cause he's laughing at him. 

"You saw it," Matteo says. "The receipt." He lets go of David so he can look at him and there are actual tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," David gasps. "That was just the funniest thing that's ever happened to me."

"I want to _die_ ," Matteo tells a giggling David, but he can feel the corners of his mouth tugging up as well.

"I thought maybe you didn't _care_ ," David manages to get out. "That you were just some super blasé, uncaring guy." 

"But now you found out I'm actually a super easily embarrassed dumb ass?" Matteo guesses. He buries his face in his hands and just curses, with feeling. 

"It's great!" David says, "I mean, I got a laugh out of it and you got a really good deal on lube." 

"Oh my _god_ ," Matteo repeats. 

David sits back up and pulls Matteo into an embrace, kissing his arm. "It's fine."

"I know, it's just," Matteo says. " _Embarrassing_. And you're right: all that lube and no condoms? What was I thinking?"

"What _were_ you thinking?" David asks, teasing. 

"I wasn't thinking I'd have a super hot guy in my bed any time soon," Matteo confesses, only then realizing that admitting the lube was mostly meant for solo play isn't the _sexiest_ thing to do. 

David seems pleased though, probably focusing on the _super hot guy_ part, which is embarrassing as well. It's _true_ though, and David should know it. 

"Come here," David murmurs, kissing Matteo again and continuing to take off Matteo's shirt. "We'll have to find other things to do then, yeah?" 

Matteo nods enthusiastically, pushing up David's shirt until he gets the message and helps Matteo strip it off. 

\---

They're having breakfast in the kitchen the next morning, feet tangled together under the table and Matteo can't stop smiling into his bowl of cereal, when Linn walks into the kitchen. She looks at Matteo, then at David and then back at Matteo. 

She continues looking at them as she grabs some juice from the fridge. "So," she says finally. 

"So," Matteo counters. 

"Is this a thing now?" She asks, pointing between the two of them a couple of times. 

"Uhm," Matteo says, looking at David who admittedly does look right at home in Matteo's kitchen, eating Matteo's cereal. "I mean, yeah." 

"Okay," she says, pouring herself a glass of juice and going back to her room. 

"Okay?" Matteo asks David after Linn’s left. 

"Okay," David agrees, leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed reading all your theories in the comments under the first chapter, about how David had set all of this up to try and seduce Matteo 😂 It was then brought to my attention that the reason so many people thought that, was the way I wrote the interaction between David and Laura during the party. 
> 
> I had something in mind for what was going on there, and decided to write a short chapter from Laura's POV for you guys about what happened with the receipt and when she met Matteo!
> 
> ~~But honestly, always feel free to headcanon my fics any way you like. So if you think David set it all up, that's fine by me!~~

Laura has had a long day at work when, alongside some flyers and bills, she fishes a random note out of their mailbox. 

“David?” She calls out. “Are you expecting something in the mail?” 

She finds her brother at the kitchen table, eating a pear. 

“Hm?” He asks, mouth full. 

“Are you expecting something in the mail?” She repeats. “We got the most random-” she struggles to find the words, for a second, “- _note_ in the mail.” 

“What’s it say?” He asks. 

“Hello,” she reads out loud. “Random story: the mailman accidentally wrongly delivered your package to me, and it won’t fit in your mailbox. This is my address if you want to pick it up. It’s signed: Matteo.”

“What?” David looks about as confused as Laura is feeling. 

Laura holds out the note closer to David, who squints at it from his seat. 

“So are you expecting something?” 

“Yeah, those paintbrushes from-“

“Oh, right, right…” she trails off, catching sight of the back of the paper this Matteo person used to write the message on. It’s a receipt. 

“Fuck,” Laura whispers. 

David’s gotten up and walked over to her now. “Wh-“ is as far as he gets before he sees what Laura’s still in the process of _taking in_. 

It’s a receipt from a well-known chain of drugstores, for three large, 500 ml, bottles of _personal lubricant_. 

“Fuck,” David agrees. 

The siblings look at the receipt a couple of seconds longer, until Laura breaks and chances a glance at David, who in turn looks back at her. As soon as their eyes meet they’re done for and burst out laughing. 

Laura blames her long day for the fact that it takes her almost a full minute to recover from her bout of giggles. David takes the receipt from her and reads everything over again. 

“What the hell is going on?” He asks. 

Laura hopes he’s not expecting a real answer from her, because honestly, she’d like to know as well. 

“At least he got a good deal on it,” she finally manages to shrug. 

It takes them another 5 minutes to recover from the next round of laughs. 

They talk about what kind of guy this Matteo must be, while Laura makes dinner. They start speculating about actual men they’ve seen walking around the neighborhood, seeing as the address that’s on the receipt is only a very short walking distance away. 

“Maybe it’s that guy,” David starts, “with that very fluffy dog. You know, with the _hat_?”

“ _No_ ,” Laura says, sure of it. “He does not look confident enough at all to just be writing strangers notes on lube receipts.” 

David shrugs. “Maybe it wasn’t on purpose.”

“You think he _accidentally_ used a lube receipt?” She mulls it over as she continues stirring the sauce. “So either he’s crazy confident and just doesn't care, or he’s an actual idiot?”

“Pretty much,” David agrees. 

“Have fun finding out when you go and get your brushes,” she tells him. 

\---

Laura forgets about the whole note thing fairly quickly after that. David puts the receipt in his pocket, and out of sight really is out of mind. She’s got a deadline at work anyway, and that’s pretty much all she thinks about for the rest of the week. 

That is until there’s a random boy standing at her door. 

Ronnie, her girlfriend Morgan and Morgan’s sister Amber are standing behind him and Laura welcomes them in first before focussing on this stranger who knocked on her door. 

“Hi,” she greets him. 

"Yes, hi. I'm actually looking for David…?” He says to her. 

"Oh yeah, come on in, sorry," Laura steps aside to let him in. "He's in here somewhere."

She finds David in the kitchen, talking to two of her coworkers. 

“Hey,” Laura interrupts them. “Sorry, David, there’s a guy here to see you?”

Laura’s coworkers go “ _Ooooh_ ,” and waggle their eyebrows at him, but David looks confused. Laura didn’t think David had invited anyone to her party, but maybe he didn’t want to tell his sister about this new boy he was seeing. David didn’t always come to her straight away with these kinds of things. 

Laura doesn’t see the guy, or her brother, the next time she makes the rounds and offers some of her friends a refill. It isn’t until almost forty minutes later that David reappears, the guy from earlier trailing behind him. 

"Laura, I'm going out for a bit," he tells her.

"Oh, okay," she replies. She’s curious though, and asks: "Who's your friend then?"

Before David can reply, the guy speaks up: "I'm Matteo.”

Laura doesn’t know why that name sounds familiar until David adds: "He had my package." 

“Oh," Laura says. 

Looking at this boy standing in front of her she can feel secure in guessing that he is not the overconfident douchebag she’d been imagining would use lube receipt as paper, but rather, probably, kind of an idiot. "Oh, so that worked out then."

"It worked out," David tells his sister. 

His look is telling her loud and clear: _don’t say anything else about this_. So she doesn’t. She waves the boys off and thinks to herself: Yeah, this probably worked out just fine. 

Her brother always did have a thing for idiots. 

\---

It’s late the next afternoon when she sees David again. 

She sitting on the couch, reading a book, when she hears the front door open and footsteps approach. 

“Hi,” she calls out. “You left me to clean up everything by myself.” 

“Hey, sorry,” David replies. 

She looks up to say she was just teasing, it was her party after all, when she sees Matteo awkwardly standing behind her brother. 

“Hello,” she greets him. 

“Hi,” Matteo replies, giving her a bit of an awkward, but genuine smile. 

“Still… hanging out?” She asks, delicately. 

“We’re going to go catch a movie,” David tells her, his cheeks just a tiny bit flushed, letting her know he’s just a tiny bit embarrassed. 

“Okay,” she says. 

“But I need to get changed first.”

“Okay, have fun at the movies,” she tells them. 

David takes Matteo’s hand and off they go, to his room. 

She shakes her head at her book and continues reading. 

\---

Matteo, she soon finds out, _really_ is a bit of an idiot. An endearing idiot though, a sweet one who makes her brother happy and who makes him laugh. She teases them sometimes, because it’s easy and it’s funny, and Matteo can take it. In fact, he usually gives as good as he gets, plus he's so cute when he blushes. 

She never mentions the lube again though, because now that her little brother is involved she _really_ doesn’t want to know any of the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & How excited are we about season 4 starting?? 
> 
> & I'm also on tumblr under [the same username](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the IKEA pencil reference?? ~~That might be the thing I was originally writing on~~
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, [if you want to come say hi!](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
